


Go Ahead

by mizutanitony



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love Bites, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Scratching, Soldiers, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Turians, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizutanitony/pseuds/mizutanitony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Collector Base, Leela and Garrus have their first intimate encounter where feelings are realized and secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ahead

Mass Effect is owned by Bioware. Also if there are certain things mentioned that are not possible NOW for the story, I just took into consideration within two hundred years,maybe a couple of things are possible. NOT EVERYTHING...just things that'll help make things easier when certain events like making love occur? 

Game:Mass Effect 2  
Pairing: Commander Leela Shepard/Chief Gunnery Officer Garrus Vakarian  
Rating: M for sex and language! 

 

Go Ahead

 

He'd been an idiot to think he even had a chance. Instead of taking the time to learn about how humans interacted in situations like this, he'd began stuttering about how he would pick up a turian female.

"Your waist looks very supportive," he fumbled, grasping for the right words to say.

 _What am I, some private on his first furlough?_ he swore at himself, hoping he didn't screw up some human courting ritual, _Damn it she's laughing at me._

He thought about running for the door and back to the main gun. At least there he could be alone and work on something nobody would laugh at him for. Garrus looked at the door; contemplating how to make a smooth exit, until he heard her speak.

"Whoa, consider me seduced smooth talker," Garrus could hear the amusement in her voice as she teased him, "Now shut up and stop worrying."

As she walked over to the console, he felt his mandibles twitch frantically in anticipation. He hadn't made a complete fool of himself and he thanked the Spirits for that but his nerves didn't let up as he realized what that meant. The music stopped and she reappeared in front of him. He looked into her eyes and saw the tenderness she reserved for him when they spoke in private. 

"I just..." he tried again still nervously fumbling, "I've seen so many things go wrong, Shepard. My work at C-Sec, what happened with Sidonis..."

His eyes locked with hers, the fire in them melting away his fears. 

"I want something to go right, just once," she took a step forward, her soft hand brushing against the patch and scars on his face as he uttered, "Just..."

He couldn't help himself. He bent his head toward hers and saw her reciprocate the gesture. Slowly, they inched towards another until her hair brushed against his cool plating. His hand instinctively moved up her arm, caressing the scarred flesh, his talon tracing the marks. Many of them were years old and faded; some newer and shining in the pale blue glow of the empty fish tank.

"It's okay Garrus," she whispered softly when his hand came to her collarbone.

He moaned with anxious anticipation as he leaned in, mandibles gently rubbing against her face. 

"Thank you, Shepard," he whispered while her hands wrapped slowly around his neck, pulling him closer. 

She returned the gesture, rubbing her cheeks against his mandibles sending small pulses of electricity down his spine and an involuntary growl escaped from his throat. Her gentle laughter seemed to make him forget about everything that was going on around him. 

"I figured that would get your attention," she said softly giving his scars a kiss with her soft human lips.

Garrus let out another moan at the gesture and attempted to return the favor. Turian lips may not have been made for kissing, but Garrus found himself enjoying the contact. His tongue moved slowly, slipping between the soft pink lips and a husky moan escaped her throat as their tongues met. Her smaller muscle pushing back against his as she gently sucked on it. The gentle scratching of his talons on her shirt sent shivers up her spine. Her hands traced their way up his neck until she found the spot at the base of his largest fringe. She ran a nail along the soft bit of flesh she found eliciting a resonating purr, making her laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked the sniper, the purr still rumbling from deep in his chest.

She gave the tip of his mandible a gentle suck, his purr rocking her body as she chuckled, "You purr."

She could see him try to hide his embarrassment, but his mandibles continued to flutter and she rubbed her head against his chin. He smelt of some strange cologne that was reminiscent of leather and pine. It was an odd combination but it worked for him. 

"Did I embarrass you?" she asked, inhaling deeply; reveling in his scent.

"You were bound to find out sooner or later," he laughed, his talons combing her hair, "Besides, I'm sure the great Commander Shepard has a few dirty secrets of her own."

Abruptly, he felt her grow slack against him. She ducked her head, resting her forehead against his chest and let out a long breath.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, suddenly confused.

Shepard's head ground against his chest as she shook it, "No, you didn't say anything wrong."

Turian or human, it didn't matter. He knew he had obviously said something wrong. 

"Shepard, if I crossed some sort of line..." he began, trying to steer things back on course.

She shook her head softly again, tilting up to look at him and kissed his lips. 

"Garrus, you've said nothing wrong. It's just..." she let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her forehead, "I've had something I wanted to tell you for a while."

"Okay," replied the turian perplexed at the sudden change in her mood, "you aren't going to tell me that you're the real reason scale itch made its way onto the Normandy are you?"

She burst into laughter; sinking to the bed and falling back.

"No!" she gasped holding her stomach as grasped at the comforter, "No!" she said again; wheezing as she lay on the mattress. "No," she gasped, finally catching her breath, "that's still Tali's fault."

Garrus chuckled remembering the sight of the engineer riding on the back of the varren known as Urz.

"That's good," laughed the turian as he walked toward the bed, "but that still doesn't explain the sudden change in the mood."

Running her hand through her hair, Shepard sighed bitterly as she pulled her ponytail loose; the red strands falling around her face. 

"You sure you want to know?" she asked, her voice dropping a level; the sadness returning. 

Garrus was growing more concerned by the second, "Shepard, are you sure you want to do this? If you'd rather we just sit here..."

"Garrus, how much do you trust me?" she interrupted turning to look at him.

The question caught him off guard, but he shrugged it off and moved toward the end of the bed where she sat. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he took her hands in his. 

"As much as you trust me," he said with the most sincerity and honesty he could infuse into his voice.

"Are you sure you trust me that much?" she whispered, staring at him; wanting to believe what he said.

Garrus felt his stomach clench and he blinked. 

"What do you mean by that?" he choked out; unsure of what she meant, "Shepard, if you're..."

"Leela." she interjected, "If you trust me as much as you say you do, use my name when we're alone."

Garrus' mouth opened and closed in stunned silence as he processed her request. Her eyes bored into him as she waited. This was a test, it had to be. She never allowed anyone to call her by her first name. Even Liara continued to call her Shepard every time she saw them and Garrus was certain they'd never become that familiar with each other on their mission against Saren. Finally, his mandibles relaxed against this face and he nodded. 

"All right, Leela," he said, feeling her name roll clumsily off his tongue for the first time.

The sound of his voice saying her name aloud brought a soft smile to her face and an unconscious gentle rumble came from deep within his chest. Though had he been human; his own lips would've returned that same soft smile.

"Good to see I can get making you smile right," he hummed with satisfaction.

"You've always been able to make me smile," she said taking a deep breath; running her hands along his scars.

His mandibles flexed excitedly at her words and he leaned in pressing his forehead against hers, a purr involuntarily escaping his throat. He combed his hand through her hair and picked up the scent of a fruit he'd often seen her eating. 

"Glad I could be of service," he said, eliciting another laugh from her. 

"Why does it always have to be this hard?" she whispered sadly, giving him another tender kiss and bowing her head.

"Tell me, Leela," he whispered back nuzzling her gently, his hand resting comfortingly on the back of her neck.

She sighed heavily and looked at him, wiping away the fresh tears that had begun to pour down her cheeks. 

"Are you sure you want to know?" she asked again; searching his eyes for the truth his lips might not say.

Even when she stared down a Reaper and faced off against Saren, she remained strong but now for the first time since he'd known her, Garrus saw fear in her eyes. In this moment, the vanguard he'd fought side by side with no longer existed and for the first time he saw her for what she was – human. This was the side of her he wanted to know. 

"I want to know everything about you," he nodded brushing his flat lips against hers. 

"Garrus, how familiar are you with human men and women?" she asked running a hand along his chest. Her soft fingers fondling his plates, finding the nicks and grooves that he'd suffered during his time as a vigilante.

His mandibles flickered nervously at the question. Was she trying to figure out how much research he had done? He already felt like there was already so much expectation to live up to. What could he have possibly missed??

"Fa...familiar?" he stammered hoping that he misinterpreted her use of the word familiar, "I'm familiar with the fact that there are certain 'physical,' similarities between our two species along with some cultural ones." he added once he regained his composure.

"I've seen those as well," she replied with a small chuckle, "I've also noticed that turians are always striving for self-improvement, to ensure the strength of the hierarchy and your clans."

"All the time," he chuckled, leaning back and trying to puff himself up, "Though I like to think I'm an exception to the rule."

Her lips parted into another wide smile and Garrus couldn't help but kiss her again. She kissed him back and the resonating hum returned.

"You are a rather handsome exception to the rule." she remarked with a soft laugh, "But I meant more along the line of trying to make the outside match the inside."

She watched his eyes narrow and his mandibles flicker in confusion. 

"I don't understand. Are you asking me if I've ever wanted to be someone else?" he asked, trying to make sense of what she was saying. 

"In a way," she replied, her voice once again taking on an uncharacteristically sullen tone, "I mean, if you could be anything else would you?"

"I think we all have," he said, barking out a cough and loudly clearing out his throat, "When I was younger sometimes I'd wish I was one of the generals we'd been taught about in school or a government official."

"You'd make a horrible government official," laughed the commander, her fingers once again moving along his chest, feeling the gentle vibrating resonant hum course into her fingertips and through her body.

"That I would," said the turian with a wink, "but what about you?  Did you ever want to be someone else when you were a kid?"

"When I was nine," she answered with a slight nod, not missing a beat; her eyes darkening. 

His eyes widened at her lack of hesitation. It was his turn to study her face, trying to understand what it was that she wanted him to know. In her eyes he saw the fear, pain, and anxiety that her lips didn't say. He also saw something else, something that she hadn't said yet but they both knew. He saw love. It was that which kept him silent, knowing that there was more she wanted to say and he patiently waited for her to continue. 

"When I was nine," she began again, her voice just as melancholic as before, "I started feeling like something was wrong with me. Like certain things weren't right about my body. I knew I was different from the other kids. I mean I had my biotics and that made me a freak more than I already was because I usually had better grades than them. But, this was something different, something mentally and one day while on the extranet, I saw a documentary about the things I was feeling and told my parents."

"What did they do?" he asked with a soft hum, resting his hands on the side of her legs.

"They took me to a psychiatrist to see if it was some sort of phase. After a while, my parents figured out that it wasn't a phase. They saw that I was happier being a girl," she finished in a rush; flinching internally preparing herself for inevitable and familiar rejection. 

Garrus was certain his translator had malfunctioned. Resting his hands on her shoulders, he gently pushed away from her and separated them.

"Leela, what are you saying?" he quietly asked, watching her stare at the floor. Her hands nervously pulled at the imaginary flecks on her pants. 

"I'm not a natural woman," she whispered still waiting for the blow to come.

He thought his translator glitched again and then paused thinking he knew what she was implying and asked, "Do you mean since Cerberus rebuilt you, you aren't natural? Because of the implants?"

She couldn't help it and laughter erupted from her again, startling the turian. The sheer ridiculousness of what he suggested was too much. His heart was pounding in his chest at her sudden switch in emotions but when he calmed down he couldn't help but join in her laughter. When she finally calmed down, the commander wiped her eyes and sat back up again.

"I guess that's one way of putting it," she chuckled, resting a hand on his chest. 

"Then explain the other way to me," he prodded gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

Taking hold of his wrist, she pulled his hand away from her face and held it loosely in her lap. She studied them together in silence, summoning the courage to continue. 

"After the doctors evaluated me for a few years and knew I was ready, they determined the first step were shots," she slowly explained; hoping that this would be the last time she would ever have to.

"Shots?" he asked with an arch of his face plates, "You mean those shots I've seen Chakwas give you?"

His talon rested on the shoulder he'd seen Chakwas inject a needle into so many times and his thumb rubbed the familiar spot absently.

"Yeah, they help make things look a little more natural. Those began when I was 15…" she trailed off losing herself for a moment to whatever memory those words brought to life. She blinked, shaking her head slightly and continued, "and after that…the surgeries."

"I see," he whispered, "and when did these surgeries happen?"

"When I was seventeen," she replied in a rush before she could stop herself, "When I was seventeen, my parents let me go through the major surgeries."

"Major surgeries?" he echoed, asking and thinking aloud; trying to put the pieces together. 

She saw his eyes move along her body and knew where his mind was going. 

"Yeah, I had some face work done and the other..." she let out a loud deep breath, "the other surgery they...removed...the part of me that would always remain male and gave me the closest thing they could to the female equivalent."

He stared at her for a moment.

"You don't know the half of it," she snorted at the pained involuntary grunt that escaped Garrus' throat when he realized what she meant.

A strained silence grew between them as they sat in the dim light of her room; Leela avoiding his gaze. Garrus took a few moments to process what he just heard. His mind raced through everything they'd been through together:  their meeting in Dr. Michel's office, talking him out of killing Maelon and Sidonis, late night conversations, sparring and finally finding one another on Omega; giving him a reason to live again. 

There wasn't a single day over the course of the past two years that he hadn't thought about her, about their discussions and the lessons she'd tried to teach him. But something like this, he'd never come across even in what little research he'd been able to do. It was one thing for a person to improve themselves through school or training but for her to have done this to herself, he couldn't fathom everything she had endured to have made it this far. She was a decorated soldier, a cherished friend, and the more he thought of her the more he realized that....

"I take it you're going to leave now?" she asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"What? Why would I leave?" he asked, mandibles clicking nervously, unsure as to what he should say.

"Don't do this Garrus," she whispered, shaking her head; the tears starting up again.

"Don't do what?" he said thoroughly confused. 

"Don't you _fucking_ do this to me, Garrus. Not you," she spat, chewing on her lip.

"Do what?" snapped the turian, his patience finally breaking.

"Don't pity me," she choked; her head falling into his chest, "I can't take you pitying me."

She felt his chest vibrate a soothing hum as he ran his talons through her hair. 

"I'm not pitying you," he whispered; rubbing his mandibles against the top of her head, "I'll never pity you," he promised, his hands sliding over hers so that he held them and squeezed gently.

"You're staying?" she asked in disbelief. 

He nuzzled her thick hair lovingly, "I'll always stay."

"I can't tell if you're trying to be funny or if you're being serious," she laughed nervously.

"I'm not trying to be anything except...." he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"Except what?" she asked, worried that he was about to say those all too familiar words of wanting only to be her friend.  

She rested her cheek on the crest of his chest, losing herself in the still soothing hum that emanated from it. She felt one of his hands gently comb through her hair and pull away. She heard the light grazing sound of metal against his plates and then the cool touch of his finger gently nudging her chin. 

"Leela, look at me," he ordered gently.

Her neck tried to fight her, but she made it move. She wanted to look at him; afraid of what might be there but she had to see his face and know for certain. She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering what little courage she had let, to face what she thought was the inevitable. When she finally opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at him, her throat clenched seeing his blue eyes shining brightly at her, unobstructed by his visor for the first time. 

"I'll be whatever you need me to be," he said with a certain tenderness that no human voice could have ever achieved.

Her hands moved of their own accord her fingers tracing along the thick hide of his neck, occasionally broken by the feel of his carapace. His mandibles twitched when her hands came to rest on his cheeks, the metallic skin vibrating with his purr. Her arms pulled gently at his face and he followed her lead. They moved back on the bed and when she felt the pillow against the back of her head, she placed her lips on his.

A strange new warmth that he had never felt before, spread through him and he let out an involuntary low growl. He heard her laugh softly and pressed his mouth gently against hers; his tongue seeking entry. She eagerly complied and he let out a moan when their tongues met. 

"You like that?" she asked breaking the kiss and moving to his neck, nibbling gently at the thick flesh as her hands stroked the base of his fringe.

"Yes," he growled as he felt her teeth bite into his neck.  

She hummed with satisfaction as she moved her hands down the front of his shirt, gently kissing the tips of his mandibles. His elbows shook and he tried to pull away to keep from falling on her but a familiar tingling spread through him as she activated a stasis field. 

"You aren't getting away from me Garrus," she growled back pulling at the fabric of his shirt as she continued her attack on his neck; her hands eagerly trying to figure out how to take it off.

"Having trouble?" he asked, chuckling as she let out a groan of frustration. 

"I'll figure it out," she mumbled absently from the base of his neck. 

Garrus let her continue to try to figure out how to remove his shirt. He was about to suggest she release her biotics when he heard her exclaim with self-satisfaction and felt his shirt begin to separate from his pants.

"Congratulations, Commander. You've just won the battle against the turian equivalent of a belt," he chuckled and then suddenly grunted; caught off-guard by the playful punch she landed on his stomach.

"What was that for?" he gasped, rubbing the now sore spot as he rolled off her and falling onto the pillows.

"You laughed at me, Vakarian," she scolded as she straddled him and he felt her weight on his hips.

She found the edge of his shirt and finished separating it from his pants. The fabric scraped gently across his torso revealing the plating beneath. She pulled it upward over his collarbone and nearly over his fringe when she felt it catch. Swearing in frustration, she dropped the fabric unceremoniously enveloping his face in near darkness.

"Damned horns," she grumbled, pulling harder on the fabric in an effort to free it only to hear it rip in protest, "Shit."

Garrus contained his amusement unwilling to risk another punch, playful or not. Instead he pulled the garment free disregarding its resistance and tossed it aside.

"I have spares," he purred dipping toward her neck.

"That's good to know," she groaned feeling his teeth graze her skin.

His hands slid up her back; her skin prickling as his talons traced down her spine through the thin fabric finally finding the edge of her shirt. He played with the hem of the fabric, running his fingertips along it to her front. Slipping beneath it, he ran his hand up her stomach toward her chest.

"You know," she groaned, "my shirt is much easier to remove than yours."

"I bet," he growled, easily pulling it off and tossing it to join the torn blue mass on the floor.  

He gazed at her in muted awe. Her form was exquisite even by turian standards; toned yet muscular and strong, even beneath the strange looking garment she still wore. He quirked a brow plate in confusion and she looked down at herself. Realizing the source of his confusion, she laughed in amusement. Placing his hands on either side of her torso at the elastic hem of the sports bra she still wore, she raised her arms and waited. Taking her cue, he deftly slipped his talons beneath hem and pulled it gently up and over her head; tossing it aside as well.

Now fully revealed, he took in the sight of the woman now resting on his hips. Her naked skin was a map of scars speckled with fresh bruises from their most recent mission.  He once heard her say she considered each one a lesson to do better the next time. He slowly traced them with his talon. Some were long, the results of knife wounds or scratches from shrapnel. Others were wider, from when her barriers and armor had failed resulting in the occasional bullet getting through. Her torso was covered in them even her breasts which he had to admit, while being only a bit bigger than Jack's, held a certain fascination over him. Curious, he lightly brushed a thumb over a perked point and she arched gently into his touch gasping slightly.

"See something you like?" she cooed as her hips involuntarily ground against his.

His eyes closed and purred contentedly as she ground against him; arching slightly in return. 

"Yes," he hissed feeling his lower plates attempt to separate beneath her lithe from.

"Leela," he groaned as he felt her nails trace along his chest, dipping into the small highly sensitive crevices that littered his plates. 

"What is it, Garrus?" she purred sucking on one of his mandibles making him purr even louder; her hips pressing harder against his.

The movement was slight but definite and she cocked an eyebrow in brief thought until realization dawned.

"I see," she chuckled and slipped off his hips; moving between his legs pulling the fabric of his pants down as she went. When they were past his knees, she let out a low appreciative whistle as the clothing revealed what was waiting beneath.

"Well it's nice to see Mordin sent medically accurate videos," she grinned, pulling the pants off the rest of the way and dropping them on the growing pile of clothing. 

She ran her hands along his inner thighs, tracing the edges of his plates upward. Her finger dipping between them feeling the velvety texture of his flesh; lingering only when the tone of his hum grew deeper and his hips arched. Only when she reached the apex did his hum turn into a low growl. Her finger ran along the edge of the small plates attempting to lure out what she knew was hidden beneath. Inhaling deeply, one hand palmed her head while the other gripped the comforter. She heard a guttural sound that her translator was unable to decipher but the meaning was clear regardless of species. 

"Leela, what…" he hissed as he felt her fingers begin to penetrate his entrance.

"Trust me, Garrus," she whispered, silencing him with a kiss.

"I do," he said kissing her back. 

They stayed locked together; each exploring the taste and texture of the other while her hand gently stroked his plates trying to coax them apart. Her finger pressed firmly and gently into his slit barely grazing the tip of his growing erection. A pleading whimper escaped him as he lost the fight to quell the mounting growl that began deep within his chest. Deciding to tease him more, she pushed further in and felt a hardness push back against her fingertip. Fascinated, she dipped her fingers in further and felt what seemed to be the underside of his shaft. When he didn't object, she boldly ran her fingers down to the base and encircled it; feeling it grow larger at her touch. He groaned and bucked upward as she stroked him; feeling himself become harder and extend toward the opening. A deep rumble filled the room as he felt himself sink into the incredibly sweet sensation and surrendered to her touch. With each stroke his hardness grew and he felt his hips arch up off the bed; his body begging for more. She gave him a gentle squeeze and his talons dug into the bed as his plates separated revealing his hardened length. 

"Leela..." he gasped; his flange spiking.

"Are you okay?" she asked letting go at his outcry; studying his face, worried that she had hurt him somehow.

"Yeah," he nodded, taking a deep breath; gently nuzzling her face.

"Are you sure?" she purred, brushing her fingers along his shaft again; feeling it harden beneath her teasing touch and gave it a cautious stroke. 

It was slick in her hand, just as the vids had said it would be. She saw his mandibles flutter and knew he was enjoying the attention. Confidence building, she loosened her grip and ran her hand along his shaft as her lips brushed against the soft, sensitive skin of his neck. Using the natural lubricant to her advantage, she stroked him gently at an even pace; eliciting a corresponding purr that grew louder as she squeezed a little harder toward the tip.

Garrus was lost in a sea of ecstasy. Her soft skin was a welcome change from the roughness of the females of his species. No turian female had ever aroused him this way nor been so bold as to do the things Leela tried. He found himself biting on his tongue more than a few times to keep himself climaxing too soon. It was a difficult thing to do since he knew she was unfamiliar with turian responses to such stimulation. He tried desperately to focus his attention elsewhere on other things, but nothing helped. 

All he could feel was her body moving against his. Her lips teasing a trail down the soft crevices of flesh between his plates as she moved her body down the length of his. Her calloused fingers tenderly squeezing along his length making his hips thrust upward instinctively seeking hers; each stroke causing more of his seed to spill out over the tip that her tongue….wait. His eyes snapped open to the new sensation and he looked down at her to find that she had moved between his legs. Her head rose and fell as her tongue slowly made its way up his length. 

_Spirits! What is she doing?!_ he hazily thought.

"Le...Leela..." he panted, resting on his elbows doing his best not to fall back into the pillows.

"What's the problem, Garrus?" she responded lustfully kissing the tip of his cock making the engorged flesh twitch while she ran her thumb along the underside of his shaft. "Don't you like this?" she asked before licking around the rim of his tip.

"Oh Spirits," he moaned as his mandibles fluttered and his flange shakily purred as her tongue sent jolts of electricity through him.

"I do…" he stammered, talons ripping into the sheets, "but…" 

His mind went blank, forever losing the rest of that thought and fell back onto the pillows in delicious defeat as her mouth enveloped him; humming along his length. He had never experienced anything like this before. Turian physiology didn't allow for it and no other partner had ventured anything so brazen. Her hot mouth and gloriously flexible tongue caused him to twitch with each suck on his tip. The humming vibrations she sent through him each time she came to the base of his erection only served as a split second of relief before bringing him to the back to the precipice. His hips moved in time with her ministrations, matching her pace while his talons ran through her hair as he moaned her name. 

After several minutes of bliss, Garrus let a low whine escape his throat begging for release only to be rewarded with her husky laugh. Her hand stroked him as she planted tender kisses along his length as slipping a couple of fingers into his slit once more; caressing the two tiny nubs she remembered from the vids Mordin had sent her. The effect was instantaneous and Garrus felt himself stiffen as his climax hit. A low snarl filled the room as waves of white hot euphoria coursed through every vein and he collapsed against the pillows. His cock pulsated hard with each wave and he felt his seed pour down his length as she continued to stroke him. Spent, feeling the waves begin to ebb, he lay against the pillows; chest heaving from his climax and his growl turning into a content purr. 

"Spirits, Leela." he gasped running a hand along his forehead staring up at the ceiling.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" she asked, giving the still twitching member a gentle lick.

"Yes," he groaned feeling her tongue. It was the only word he could say as he felt her tongue clean away the mess. 

It wasn't until he felt her tongue lick against the slit on his tip that he suddenly realized what she was doing and tried to stop her. As if reading his mind, she activated her biotics once more and froze him in mid-rise. 

"Leela, let me go," he said a growl of concern in his voice, "I have to get Mordin."

She gave him a fond smile and kissed him on the cheek before reaching into her bedside cabinet and pulled out a small injection device. Placing it against her neck, the machine hissed and she gave a small grunt of pain before setting it back on the table simultaneously releasing the stasis field.

"What was that and where did you get it?" he asked, fingering the small red dot on her neck.

Grabbing the bottle of water next to the injector she took a sip and swallowed. 

"I asked Mordin to make something as a precaution," she nuzzled his mandibles gently and whispered, "so don't worry."

"Don't scare me like that," he whispered hoarsely, his voice thick with relief as he palmed her face.

Pushing gently away from him, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips before setting the bottle on the table again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she climbed into his lap and rested her forehead against his seeing the worry in his soft blue eyes for the first time. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Garrus." she reassured him, stroking his mandibles.

He gave a terse nod and leaned in placing a comforting kiss at the injection point. He heard her sigh at the contact and couldn't resist the urge to gently bite into her flesh. She gasped momentarily in surprise at the unexpected bite. The pain of it passed quickly but it was a sweet pain and she liked it. He watched as a couple of small red dots bubbled out of the flesh; his heart lightening.

"Garrus?" he heard her ask, "Are you okay?"

"More than okay," he nodded placing a kiss just below her collarbone, "It's the best I've felt in a long time."

"I'm glad," she panted as he bit gently into her scarred chest. "You..." she started and let out a small moan when his tongue licked at her nipple. "You had me worried. Christ..." she tried again and losing any remaining coherence, gasping as he nipped at the area around the small erect bit of flesh. 

Garrus was fascinated by the small mounds of flesh. They were so soft and sensitive compared to the turian plates he'd grown up lusting after. He couldn't help but investigate them further. Curiosity and instinct guided his exploration of her body. Her reactions to his touch were enthralling and he wanted more daring to bite and nip the hardened points. He felt her hands run along the back of his neck again and stroke his fringe. Rolling them over, he pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her again out of reflex. She kissed him back, nuzzling his cool skin. 

"I didn't realize turians were such fans of kissing," she smiled softly.

"Well, you are rather difficult to resist," he hummed, mouth hovering over hers.

He dipped down and gave her tongue a gentle suck. Garrus detached himself from her lips and licked her jawline, a taloned finger gently rubbing the inner part of her thigh. 

"Mmmmm," she moaned as his tongue made a small trail down her neck, "I'll have to remember that the next time you blow me off to calibrate something."

"That's a little below the belt," chuckled the turian; his talon leaving her thigh and running it gently along her rib cage. 

 

He kissed her just above her right breast before letting out a loud hiss when her toe brushed along his half erect cock.

"I already know what's below the belt," she purred, her big toe running along the slowly hardening shaft, "and I like what I found."

Letting out a barely audible groan, Garrus lowered his head to her neck and grazed the flesh with his teeth; the light taste of copper hitting his tongue. His tongue lapped at the drops as his talons scratched their way down her flesh. He felt her shudder beneath his touch; the hard muscles beneath her skin tightening. Her moans mixing with the deep hum pulsing from his chest as he nipped cautiously at a new portion of skin.

"Sure you should be doing that, Garrus?" she groaned, feeling his tongue lick at his latest marking.

Groaning lustfully, he ignored her quip as his tongue traced its way down her body paying extra attention to marks he made earlier until his plated fingers found the waist of her pants. 

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned, noticing his hesitation. 

His mandibles flicked nervously as his confidence suddenly began to waver. He had done the research, watched the vids, talked to Mordin, and against his better judgment broached the subject with Joker. He should have listened to his own common sense but it was too late now as that conversation would be forever burned into his memory. Suddenly, it felt as if all of that was for nothing. Buying time, he grazed his face along the soft skin of her chest trying to collect his courage again. He felt her gently palm his face; pulling him to meet her gaze. Silently and tenderly, she kissed him and then pulled away to look at him; a warm reassuring glow in her eyes. 

"It's okay," she whispered against his lips as she guided his hand to the front of her pants, "Go ahead."

She helped to undo the clasp that held them together and loosened the waist. Finding his confidence, he deftly slipped his hand beneath the fabric and palmed the warm mound of flesh. His finger brushed past the hood of her entrance and she arched into his touch; her body hungrily seeking more. 

"See?" she purred. 

"So soft," he growled, becoming aroused at how his touch affected her body.

Exploring further, he found the slit of her opening and his talons gently traced the moist, tender flesh.  
She gasped and her hips rose off the bed. 

"Looks like the tables are turned," he chuckled enjoying the control he had over her body.

He suddenly hissed when her hand gently squeeze the tip of his shaft. Distracted by her responses to his ministrations and exploration of her body, he hadn't paid attention to her wandering hands.

"Not fair, Shepard," he scolded.

Leela tried to laugh and felt his fingers pinch the small nub of flesh above her entrance and she whined at the sweet torturous sensation. This only served to entice the turian further. Giving her breast a final lick, he removed his hand from the growing arousal between her legs. 

"Garrus," she whined in protest. 

"Hips," he ordered firmly tugging at her pants.

Holding back a laugh, Shepard lifted her hips and shivered slightly once fully exposed to the cool air of her quarters. Nuzzling her inner thigh, making her shiver even more, Garrus couldn't help but notice a few faded scars around her entrance. Leaning in, he cautiously stuck out his tongue and licked at one of the scars and her hips rose to meet the tantalizing source. He heard her moan and attempted another lick; this time tasting a bit of her fluids. Her hand reached down and ran along his longest fringe, stroking it as she whispered for him to continue. Not being one to disappoint a commanding officer, Garrus placed her legs on his shoulders, opening her to him and his tongue. The smooth, velvety flesh of her inner thighs was an addicting sensation against his tongue and he licked he way down to her folds tasting her fluids for the first time. He let out a deep satisfying hum at the taste.

"Gar..." gasped Leela, as the roughness of his tongue ran along the flesh; goosebumps rising along her arms.

He felt her legs try to tighten around his neck but he was able to keep them apart. Dipping his tongue inside her, he licked upward taking in her scent; the sound of her voice saying his name driving his tongue in further. She involuntarily ground against his face as each lick brought her dangerously close to release. He was driving her body insane and he didn't even know it. 

"Oh shit," she gasped raggedly, arching her hips off the bed running a hand along his fringe as his tongue continued running from the base of her slit up to her clit. 

Running his hands along her thighs, Garrus blew a bit of air on the now swollen and exposed nub causing her legs to grow lax against his shoulders. Chuckling, Garrus licked at the nub again and her hips jerked upwards.

"Not funny," grunted Leela as she tried to fight back the moan rising in her throat only to give in as she felt his teeth graze and prick her inner thigh.

"What's not funny?" asked the turian innocently, knowing full well what she was talking about as he kissed the latest wound.

"That," she panted, biting her lower lip; letting the wave of warmth pass through her.

Letting out a slight clicking noise, the turian lapped at a bit of blood and whispered, "I have no idea what you mean, Shepard."

"Don't tease Garrus," she pleaded.

He licked her folds one more time and gave them a parting kiss. He slithered his way up her body; kissing the red marks he'd left along her chest when trailing his way down her body. Coming face to face with her, he kissed her; slipping his tongue into her mouth which she sucked on eliciting loud moans from the two of them. When they broke, the human wrapped her arms around his neck before using his own weight against him, putting him once more at her mercy.

When he was propped against the pillows, Garrus ran his hands along her sides. He could see his love bites shining like tiny red beacons among the mass of scars and bruises. Her small breasts were rising and falling with each breath. Sitting upright from the pillows, Garrus rested his forehead against hers; closing his eyes when he felt her hand take hold of his cock again. Stroking the slightly ridged member she felt a sense of warmth spread through her as he purred at her touch. She felt him grow hard again and his breath growing more ragged with each stroke.

"Leela," growled Garrus thrusting into her hand, "I want..." 

Feeling her hips raise off his lap, Garrus ran his hands along her thighs and waited. He could feel her heat on his tip. Her hand still stroking his length, Leela lowered herself onto him biting on her lower lip as she felt her body stretch around him. A small whimper escaped her lips as she came to rest on his lap, the discomfort made bearable by the gentle strokes of his talons on her shoulder and his content purr vibrating through her chest.

"Leela," moaned Garrus, thrusting gently into her warmth, "you feel incredible." 

She moaned in reply and he felt himself throb inside her warmth; feeling her flesh mold around his length. Kissing him deeply, Leela raised her hips, tightening around him as she did before resting back on his lap. The small ridges around his shaft sent exquisite tiny jolts of electricity through her body. Resting her forehead against his, she continued to ride him building a rapturously delicious momentum between them. The turian stretched her with each thrust, eliciting a loud gasp from her every time he entered her. Garrus couldn't help escalating growl within him, as he felt her grind her hips against his. She was tighter than he thought she'd be. None of his research had ever explained the bliss he would feel. He could feel her juices on his groin mixing with his own at every thrust. His right hand soon found its way to the small of her back while his left snaked around her shoulder pulling her close to him his teeth biting into her soft flesh.

He felt her tighten around him and he knew she was on the precipice of her deliciously sweet abyss. Instinctually, his talons reflexed into her flesh. 

"Garrus," she panted, nearly begging; writhing against his hard form as he thrust into her. 

The pain ebbing away as she wrapped her arms around his neck moaning loudly as his member drove into her. Their building momentum striking a perfectly harmonious rhythm, she began to feel the warm familiar ache throbbing within her core. Suddenly, she arched into him as the ridges of his cock that rubbed against her clit sent her over the edge into rapturous oblivion. Pressing his lips to hers, Garrus slowed his pace making her pant heavily as he thrust into her; her voice whispering his name as he rolled her onto her back. Brushing a bit of hair from her face he felt something inside his chest clench. Something he hadn't felt in years. His hand brushed shakily against her cheek before cupping it.

She whispered his name again, causing his hips to begin moving of their own accord. His long strokes making her lips part in short breaths as he moved inside her. He felt her chest against his with each stroke her nipples brushing against his natural armor. Her soft hands stroking the delicate flesh beneath his fringe making his pace quicken. He heard a small chuckle deep within her that made him growl louder, thrusting into her with renewed vigor. He felt one of her feet run along the back of his thigh and his thrusts to become shallower as she ran a toe along his spur.

That deep escalating growl escaped his throat as he felt something tighten inside him. His hand left her face as he pressed his lips to hers. His taloned hand gripped her shoulder and a sharp hiss escaped from her throat. He felt his body lock as his searing white hot climax tore through him and she squeezed around him as he released inside her thrusting gently with each pulse of his cock. 

When he finally began to come down from his high, he felt her lips kissing the underside of his neck as her hands ran along the back of his neck. He returned the gesture kissing the fresh wounds on her shoulder. Completely spent for the second time, he slowly withdrew from her heat and she gasped. He rolled off her and lay on his side to look down at her. He took in all of the marks he had made on her body and pulled her to him; wrapping his arm around her waist he nuzzled her neck. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered before closing his eyes.

He didn't hear her reply as he began to drift. As blissful sleep began to claim him, something deep within him knew that he had found his mate and that soft reassuring, resonating hum returned once more.

He woke up to a clanging sound coming from the bathroom. Removing himself from the sheets, he made his way toward the bathroom to find Shepard twisting; trying to look at her back in the mirror in order to administer first aid to the marks he'd left. Garrus couldn't help but chuckle at the sight but was quickly silenced by a small biotic blast to his forehead making his head jerk back.

"Shut up and help me," she ordered handing him the medi-gel and some gauze. 

Garrus could see that the bite wounds had already begun to heal from her implants. But, the ones on her shoulder and back were much deeper and he knew she'd scar up despite the implants. Dabbing a bit of the gel on her back, Garrus watched her in the mirror. Her eyes closed and her shoulders shaking. She'd already covered the wounds he'd left on her shoulder and he could see the blood was already starting to seep through the gauze. When he finished cleaning the wound, he applied the bandage and prepared to leave the bathroom when he was stopped by her voice saying his name.

"What is it, Shepard?" he asked his voice already back to his usual no nonsense tone.

"Can you, stay here in here for a minute?"

He nodded and walked back over to the sink; placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"How much time do we have left?"

"Thinking of going in for round two?" asked Leela with a laugh and roll of her shoulders, "I still need to be able to lift my guns."

"That's not what I meant, Shep..." he began.

"Leela," she corrected stepping toward him, "We're not in front of the crew so use my name unless you're trying to figure out another name that I've gone by in my life."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, confused.

She gave a short laugh and asked, "You forgot what I told you already?"

"A lot of things were said Leela," replied the turian with an annoyed growl as he pulled her too him, "I remember my name being said a lot," his grip on her tightened as he pressed his lips to hers making her moan once more. "I also remember you making that noise a lot as well," he chuckled. "But if you're referring to something else that was said," he continued; cupping her cheek, thumb stroking the bone, "I meant it when I said that I will be what you need me to be."

Her hand found its way around the back of his neck again and she pulled his forehead to hers. 

"I know you will Garrus. But what do you want?" she asked hesitantly, unsure she wanted to know the answer.

Garrus was taken aback by her words and his jaw opened and closed; his mandibles twitched and he simply said, "You. That's all I want." he nuzzled her, a gentle purr echoing from his chest, "I want you to come back to me."

Stroking his neck, Leela nuzzled him back, "That's a pretty tall order, Garrus." She felt his purr grow louder, vibrating through every inch of her. "Are you sure you're brave enough to handle me for more than one night?"

Humming loudly, Garrus nipped at her neck again and laughed. 

"I'm more than sure, Leela," he said pulling her tighter against his chest and felt her arms tighten around him, "Promise me you'll come back," he asked gently.

Heart pounding, Leela held him close and for the first time since the mission began she could say with absolute certainty. 

"I promise, Garrus," their foreheads met; deep pools of red and blue locking with one another as Leela vowed, "I promise I will come back to you."


End file.
